Ellie's Concern
by LycoX
Summary: Ellie's been rather worried where her brother and Sarah Walker are concerned and decides to have a conversation with at least one of them to try and help out. (Sequel to Chuck Vs. I Can)


**Ellie's Concern**

**Disclaimer: I had debated about whether or not to make this a second chapter for 'Chuck Vs. I Can' or make it its own fic while still being a sequel and well, I just finally chose to make it its own thing. And also, huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story and been incredibly welcoming towards me. Its seriously appreciated!**

* * *

Eleanor 'Ellie' Bartowski in a word or two, was confused and even a bit concerned where her younger brother Chuck was concerned. Confused as he had seemed so happy with the relationship he had going with Sarah Walker, only to turn around and end it and get with Lou. A girl who owns a sandwich shop near where Chuck works and while Ellie liked the Brunette, she found herself wishing her brother was still with Sarah. As there was a certain vibe about him where she was concerned that she just wasn't seeing when it came to him and Lou. And that's what had her concerned as Ellie didn't think he was truly happy with Lou and that could only lead to disaster for the girl and even himself. Ellie was also steadily growing convinced of a theory that there was more to everything going on between her brother and Sarah.

Who, judging by the looks of things in Ellie's point of view, really wasn't happy with how things were going. And that in itself was creating tension between herself and Chuck over the passing weeks since he began his relationship with Lou. But what exactly that it could be going on between Chuck and Sarah that was so bad, Ellie just couldn't figure it out and she hated that a lot. She also pretty much came to hate the excuse better known as 'Its complicated' when Chuck was asked about things between himself and Sarah. Devon had tried to convince her to stay out of it and let her baby brother handle things on her own but darn it, she's his big sister! And she hated to see him dealing with whatever was going on on his own! Ellie had even resorted to going to Morgan of all people to find out any answers but sadly had nothing to give her.

That damned tension had even gotten worse at one point and it somehow had something to do with Bryce Larkin of all people as well. And after the gas leak incident at the Buy More, Ellie decided it was finally time to sit down and discuss things to find out what the Hell was going on. Especially as Sarah was looking even more miserable than before and Chuck… Well, Chuck had cottoned on to her trying to get him to talk and had taken to avoiding her when he could and spent his time instead with Lou or Morgan, or at the Buy More. Something that hurt Ellie a lot if she was being absolutely honest and that's why she chose to ask Sarah to come over so she could finally and hopefully get her answers. The fact that Sarah seemed so horribly downtrodden broke Ellie's heart and thanks to how she was in the dark, had no idea that it wasn't even an act on Sarah's part. As it was all very real as she had come to the conclusion after Bryce left that she really and truly had fallen for Chuck.

And seeing him with Lou and how happy the two were was hurting her and had even tried to talk to Chuck but he seemed uninterested much to her dismay. Sure, he was friendly enough but she missed what they had. Cover or not as there was, is, something there! "I take it you're going to tell me to stay away from Chuck?" Sarah asked quietly, wanting to get this done and over with as quickly as possible.

Hell, maybe she'll request being re-assigned so she wouldn't have to see Chuck all the time. Casey would probably call that a coward's move but Sarah honestly didn't give a damn. Her head being down caused her to miss Ellie's look of wide eyed shock. "What!? No! That's not what I wanted you to come over for at all, sweetie!" Ellie declared as she quickly wrapped the other woman in a hug.

Something that honestly surprised Sarah. "Its… Its not?"

Ellie pulled back and gave her friend a sad smile as her heart broke for her. "No, its not. Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that brother of mine. But it certainly wasn't about that as that was the absolute farthest thing in my mind when it comes to the two of you."

"Oh." This was definitely unexpected for the Agent and part of her felt a sense of hope rise up in her.

"Come on, let's sit down." Ellie suggested gently with a nod towards the couch.

Sarah said nothing as they did so. "So… What's going on, Sarah? And so help me if the phrase 'Its complicated' is used because I have had enough of that from Chuck." Warned the good Doctor seriously.

_Oh God… Chuck always told me his sister could be very determined. Along with a number of other things but how can I explain this to her without making him out to be a complete ass? And without revealing the fact I'm more than just some girl working at the Weinerlicious?_

The truth would not be one Ellie would like one bit, that's for sure! Seeing the troubled expression on the other woman's face and having something of a wrong impression, Ellie squeezed Sarah's hand in a gentle reassuring manner. "Take as long as you need, sweetie."

Sarah shot her a grateful look before taking a deep breath and letting it out once she thought of what to say. "My… My past has left me with a lot of defenses that are hard to over come. And because of that… I tend to pull away when things start to get serious. I, I care a lot for Chuck, Ellie. And I know he does about me as well and I even told him what I've just told you."

Ellie held back on saying anything while trying not to think very wrongly about her brother and the desire it was giving her to go find and slap him hard on the back of his head for being an idiot! "And… He, he understood that? You know? Sure, he could be a little inquisitive about wanting to know little details about my past but those defenses walled up and I clammed up faster than you could blink. But over time… And seeing how I was slightly more… Relaxed, around an ex of mine at one point. He, Chuck got… He got tired of it. Said he couldn't do it anymore and ended things with me." Sarah said with a sniffle.

One not even faked either thanks to her feelings for Chuck, even if part of that did unfortunately make him sound like an ass. "And so, what? He just went and immediately asked out Lou?"

Sarah quickly shook her head to discourage Ellie of that notion. "No, no. She was just someone who needed help with her phone and the two just… Hit it off after that. I think its that sweet charm of his, you know? It just… Ensnared her like it did me. My umm, my inability to leave things be almost saw the two break up for good as well." Ellie had a small smile on her face over the charm bit as it was quite the thing.

As it wasn't ever really something he used on purpose as it just happened. But now, she had her answers, even if she didn't like them. Though she had a feeling there was still more to it all but she wasn't going to push. As clearly that was more for them to work out even if Ellie did desperately want to know. "I want him to be happy, Ellie, I do. Its… Its just I can't help but feel selfish in that I want him to be happy with _me_."

It not only made sense for their cover and his protection but it was also because of how she really and truly felt for him. Something that could get her in a lot of trouble for that matter but that was also something Sarah was starting to lean towards not caring much about anymore. "You're in love, Sarah. Simple as that. And I'm pretty certain that despite what he feels and how he acts towards Lou, its nothing in comparison to where you're concerned. He _does _love you and if its meant to be, you two _will_ be together. Though don't be surprised if I end up locking the two of you up in a closet when I finally have enough so you two can sort out everything." Ellie told her with a smirk and it got what she wanted from the other woman.

A smile and a laugh as Sarah sniffled. _Its true, I DO love him. And God that is kind of scary…_

But like Ellie said, if its meant to be and she _hoped _that certainly is the case, she could wait for him. Well, maybe… As who knows, maybe she'll take her fellow girl up on the whole locked in a closet thing. Especially when only she would even know how to pick a lock unlike him! Sarah found herself being hugged by Chuck's sister and she couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth and appreciation sweep through her. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Anytime, Sarah, anytime. Its what friends are for after all."

Though she wouldn't say to Sarah being her sister in law! Even if Ellie was getting a little ahead of herself!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! Its crazy how I wasn't even planning for this after I wrote 'Chuck Vs. I Can' but well, here we are! **


End file.
